After the Fireworks
by TheEpicness239
Summary: One shot. What happens after the 4th of July?


_**A/N: After watching Friday's scenes about a bazillion times, I was itching to write this one shot. I didn't really know how to end it, so hopefully it made a lick of sense. If not, then I tried **__** Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance."_

* * *

_**After the Fireworks**_

Elizabeth walks into the park area to see a picnic all set up already. Turning around, she sees AJ standing behind her. Aiden squirms in her arms and she lets him to down so he can greet AJ.

She watches them interact, both seemingly elated to see each other. She smiles when AJ picks him up and lightly tosses him in the air, eliciting a loud squeal from Aiden.

He turns his attention back to the woman standing three paces away from him. Walking over to her, he couldn't keep the grin off his face when he leaned in for a kiss.

AJ places Aiden back down on the ground and walks them over to his picnic area. Once they're settled, AJ starts up the grill.

"All right, I want you guys to stand back because you are about to be witness to an unparalleled, unprecedented, barbequing prowess!" AJ lights the grill with lighter fluid. He hears them laugh behind him, causing him to laugh as well.

"It'll blow you guys away...or just blow us to smithereens." He picks up the lighter and hears Aiden clapping behind him once the coals are ablaze with flames.

Walking back over to the blanket and assorted snacks, AJ sits down beside Aiden.

"I'm really glad Cameron's spending the holiday with his friends because he'd be dying to try that." Elizabeth pulls out a few containers full of grapes and carrots, Aiden's favorites.

"Yeah? I'd make him wear a fire suit." AJ jokes as he plays with Aiden's trucks.

Elizabeth smiles and remembers she brought something. Reaching behind her, she pulls out the article of clothing she couldn't resist buying at the grocery store earlier that day.

"Oh, and I'm going to make you wear this." She holds up the navy blue apron that says Kiss the cook.

AJ looks up from Aiden. "Sexy." He grins at her gift, appreciating it more than she'll ever know. "I've got a surprise for you. Do you wanna hear what it is," AJ asks Aiden.

Aiden looks up from his trucks. "Yes."

AJ lowers himself to Aiden's level so he can look him in the eyes. "Okay. So I've got a bunch of marshmallows stashed away and I was thinking that after dinner, you and me, we could toast them right before the fireworks. What do you say?"

"Yes," Aiden exclaims.

"Yeah? Okay, I've got a very important mission for you. Ready," AJ asks. He never once looks away from the little boy.

"Yes," an attentive Aiden replies.

"Okay, I need you to go find some sticks. Not real thick ones, just some sticks we can put through the marshmallows, so we can toast them. Do you think you can do that?" AJ motions to the small bushes behind them.

Aiden nods his head and walks over to the bushes. Elizabeth smiled during their whole exchange. It was so refreshing to see a man so interested in her as well as her kids.

"Wow, you are quite the picnic whisperer," Elizabeth comments as she pops a grape into her mouth.

AJ moves closer to her, both keeping a watchful eye on Aiden. "Wow! I knew I was good but I didn't realize I've actually been elevated to whisperer."

Elizabeth returns the flirty grin he was giving her. "I'm not kidding. You've got it all together. Between the food, the grill and the kid entertainment...I'm very impressed."

AJ sits up, the joyful and light banter slipping from his tongue for a more somber exchange. "I figured it was the least I could do after you'd given me a second chance...and a third one, a fourth one."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Oh stop, it doesn't matter. What's important is that we make the most of this chance." AJ is mesmerized by her forgiving words, constantly asking himself how he deserved a woman like her. The light in her eyes pulls him back to the present. "And for some crazy reason, I kinda think you're worth it," Elizabeth exhales.

"You may wanna eat those words after you taste my cooking," AJ jokes and she playfully taps his knee. He watches her for another minute or so before Aiden comes back with a handful of sticks.

AJ pats her hand and gets up to check the grill. Seeing that it was ready for the hamburgers, AJ motions for Aiden to join him. AJ places Aiden's hand on the spatula, guiding him on how to flip a burger. Elizabeth watches the two interacting, so sure that she was falling more in love with the man grilling with her son.

"See, it's all in the wrist. You are a natural. You know, if this dinner turns out to be good, we're going to have to thank you." Aiden smiles and they walk back over to the blanket. Elizabeth moves Aiden to her lap, giving him a handful of grapes.

"You're really good with him," Elizabeth admires while she takes a grape.

AJ almost asks her to repeat what she just said. Instead, he takes a grape himself. Their hands touch and the spark of electricity that ensues was not missed between the two. Their gaze flickers to each other, the heat coursing through their veins and their cheeks giving it away. AJ shyly grins before taking another grape while Elizabeth runs a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, of course I am. He's a kid. I'm just his taller peer. I really am enjoying this, you know, with Aiden. I never got a chance to do this with my son." AJ looks down at Aiden, trying to ignore the rush of adrenaline after feeling her skin against his.

It had been a long time since he had fallen in love; so long he was sure he had forgotten what it felt like. The stolen glances at each other, the lingering looks when one said something important, the touches that lasted a moment too long but felt so right. The way he could trust someone else with all of his darkest secrets. The way that someone special could place her unwavering trust in him, as well as give him unconditional love in return. It was all rushing back at AJ, so much so that it was overwhelming him. One more look at the woman sitting beside him and he was positive that he wouldn't last through the fireworks.

Diverting his attention from his girlfriend, who was busy watching him as well, AJ notices that Aiden had eaten all his pepperoni slices, but his carrots were still untouched. "Hey, you need to eat your vegetables, and that doesn't count." He takes the jar of Pickle-Lila from Aiden, a smile shared between him and Elizabeth.

"Come on, you need to eat your veggies and then what we'll do is we'll roast the marshmallows with the great sticks you found. Is that a good idea," AJ suggests. He knew how far bribery could go with children, as well as adults.

"Yes." Aiden places a chocolate chip cookie back on his napkin and picks up a carrot instead.

Elizabeth watches them together in silence. AJ is so good with him. It surprised her; she hadn't expected her sons to take to a man so quickly. But when she watched the three of them together, her hesitancy was erased with assuredness. Cameron and Aiden lit up whenever AJ was around, and vice versa. It made AJ even more attractive that he seemed to love being around them as much as being around her.

"I wish you had been able to do this with Michael when he was growing up," Elizabeth truthfully admits, albeit surprising the both of them when she said it.

AJ looks over to see that she wasn't sorry she said it. If only she had known him back then…he was sure that if she did, she would want nothing to do with him now. Sighing to himself, AJ holds the dark thoughts away, knowing that Elizabeth and Aiden deserved the best from him.

"Yeah, well back then I was...pretty messed up and wasn't really in the position to be a dad to Michael. I'm just glad I've got a second chance now. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I'm doing that great of a job," AJ quietly confesses.

Elizabeth places her bottle of water down, concern etched on her striking features. "Why? Why not?"

He doesn't answer her questions at first. "I just want Michael to be happy." He nervously looks over at her. He hesitated voicing his fear, but when he looked at her, he could see the compassion and empathy flowing from her sapphire eyes.

Elizabeth nods her head, although she still didn't quite understand what he meant. "Yeah, that's what any good parent wants."

AJ looks away from her to watch Aiden finish his last carrot. "Well, when he's not happy, I want to take his troubles away. And right now I feel pretty helpless."

She watches him as he says this, seeing how vulnerable and open he was being with her right now. Elizabeth gives him a supportive smile, knowing the exact feeling of being helpless around her kids. She reaches over and takes his free hand in hers.

"Is something going on with him," Elizabeth earnestly asks. They had reached a point in their relationship, she didn't know exactly when, where she wanted to be there for him, in whatever way he needed. She knew how much Michael meant to him, and how he always feared that he would lose his son again.

"Yeah something big and it's complicated...and there's nothing I can do about it." AJ tries to distract himself by rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, more to sooth himself than her.

"Sounds like you're being too hard on yourself," Elizabeth finally says. She intertwines her fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Now where have I heard that before?" AJ grins at her and she playfully rolls her eyes. Both understood what she meant. They both understood that they were their own worst enemies at times, and AJ was grateful that Elizabeth was there to call him out on it, and that he could do the same for her.

"No, it's true. All a parent can do is be there for your child when they need you and that's exactly what you're doing for your son." Elizabeth pops another grape into her mouth, running a hand through her son's curly blonde hair.

He watches her for another moment before Aiden stands up and asks AJ to play soccer with him. He says he'll be over in a minute. Elizabeth picks up Aiden's trash, only for AJ to do it for her. Placing the trash back down on the ground, he takes her face in his hands and pulls her in close for a passionate kiss. Leaving her blissfully breathless, AJ kisses her once more before joining Aiden.

Shocked by his gesture, Elizabeth was sure she could get used to it. Watching as AJ and Aiden play together, she laughs when AJ picks up Aiden and places him over his shoulder. Dribbling the ball around, Aiden squeals as AJ pretends to score. AJ finally puts him down and Aiden runs around him and takes the ball.

AJ laughs at his antics, and looks over at Elizabeth. He can tell that she was upset about something. Keeping an eye on Aiden as he dribbles the ball away, AJ moves back to the blanket and closer to Elizabeth.

"Hey, Elizabeth, what's going on? What's the matter? Is it the food? Because if it is, it's on Aiden." AJ tries to get her to laugh, but she doesn't bite. He can tell it's something serious as they both watch Aiden run around in front of them.

"The food is perfect," Elizabeth wistfully says. AJ can detect the sadness in her voice, wishing he could take away whatever it was that was bothering her.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" AJ places a concerned hand on her shoulder, getting her to look at him.

"Nothing...nothing's wrong. That's just it. It's the 4th of July and even though my eldest son is too cool to hang out with his mother, you're here and playing with Aiden and he's happy. I'm just grateful." Elizabeth rambles, and AJ knew that she did this whenever she was trying to hide something or when she got excited. He definitely knew it wasn't the latter.

"It's just a game." AJ tries to appease her troubles, and Elizabeth smiles over at him for it.

"I know. But I play with him too, and it's not the same. I want this for him. I want him to have all of this. I just want him so badly to have a man in his life. Lucky isn't here and I don't hold it against him. I know there are reasons he stays away...because I betrayed him on the deepest level." Elizabeth looks over at AJ, hoping that she wasn't turning him away with her problems. But, what she didn't know was that it was only pulling him closer.

"Because of Nikolas," AJ reluctantly states. He knew it was a sore subject for the both of them, and he was sure she would always regret what happened for the rest of her life, even though she shouldn't take all of the blame.

After getting to know her more, AJ learned that she blamed herself that Cameron and Aiden didn't have their father in their lives. He wished she could understand that it wasn't all her fault. If Lucky couldn't handle being a father to his kids, then instead of leaving, he should man up and admit it.

He was just stringing his kids along, someday hoping that their father might love them enough to come back. No child should go through that, but when AJ looked at Cameron and Aiden, he saw two very happy and stable boys. He knew then that it was because Elizabeth made sure they had the best life she could provide for them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to-"

AJ interrupts her, placing his hand on her cheek. He catches the flash of desire in her sapphire eyes when he touches her and he couldn't help the same desire reflect in his azure eyes. "No, no. Listen to me. You never have to edit yourself for me. Nikolas was a part of your past. A new chapter in the history of Elizabeth Webber."

Elizabeth places her hand on his wrist, leaning into his touch. "Thank you for accepting that."

"I do. I just hope that's where it stays. In the past." AJ can't help the insecurity leak into his voice. Elizabeth gives him a understanding smile, and leans in for a kiss.

Breaking away, Elizabeth knew she had to tell him this, sooner or later. "After I sorted all the whole Carly hate sex incident-"

AJ sighs. "Elizabeth, I can't apologize enough for that. I'm sorry-"

Elizabeth bumps her shoulder with his. "I told you there's nothing to apologize for. I went to Nikolas and I told him that you and I were going to give things another shot. And that he was just going to have to accept it."

AJ couldn't keep the small grin of his face. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it turned him on hearing her defend their relationship. "Do you think he has?"

Elizabeth returns his grin with a flirty one of her own. "He doesn't have a choice. Because I'm with you."

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by. AJ knew this was the best day he had in years, getting to spend a day with Elizabeth and her son. Once the sun went down, AJ checks his watch to see that it was close to fireworks time.

Gathering Aiden up in his lap, AJ feels Elizabeth move closer to him and lean against him. They patiently wait for the fireworks to start. Suddenly, one flies up into the sky and bursts into a rainbow of colors. Aiden yells at the spectacle, eliciting a proud smile from both Elizabeth and AJ.

"Wow, look at that one. It looks like a red, white and blue waterfall." AJ says as he looks down at Aiden. He then looks over at a smiling Elizabeth. She smirks at him, seeing him act like a kid himself.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth in for a kiss, and AJ gladly meets her halfway. Feeling Aiden pull on his shirt, AJ sighs into the kiss before pulling away, but not before nuzzling his cheek with hers.

After the grand finale, AJ and Elizabeth started to pack up their stuff. AJ carried a sleepy Aiden back to her car, helping Elizabeth put away their stuff. Stopping outside her car door, AJ is hesitant to say goodbye. The night had been going so well, and he was reluctant to leave.

"I had a really great time tonight." AJ's hands dug deep into his khaki shorts, rocking back on his heels, the epitome of nervousness.

Elizabeth leans against the car, watching his every move. "Me too. And so did Aiden. I don't think I've ever seen him this tired before."

AJ grins. "I'm happy he had a good time." He rubs the back of his neck, unsure on whether to make a move. What should he say? Should he say that he didn't want the night to end, unless she was in his arms? AJ shook his head, thinking that would be too forward. They just got back together, and he wanted to take this slow, but did she? And how slow was slow?

Elizabeth wrings her hands with excited anxiety. She feels the butterflies in her stomach when she looks up at AJ's longing smile. She wasn't quite sure what comes next. Would it be too brash to invite him over? Would it be too soon in their relationship? And she had her sons to think about. What would they say about AJ spending more time with their mother? Would they be confused? Hurt? Upset? Elizabeth knew she had to be careful every man she brought into her life.

"I was wondering-"

"Did you want to-"

Both stop and start when they realize they've interrupted each other. Elizabeth shyly grins while AJ nervously laughs. He wanted to mentally kick himself for acting like a teenage boy around her. She was a grown up, and so was he, for crying out loud. So why can't he form a simple, comprehensive sentence right now?

"You go first," AJ finally says after the pregnant, but not quite awkward, pause.

"What were you going to say?" Elizabeth wants to know what he was going to say. She was scared that he wouldn't want the same thing and that she'd be left looking like a bumbling idiot.

AJ grins down at her, trying to mask the lump in his throat. "I was wondering if this night had to end…but I totally understand if you have to go home. I mean, you've probably got work tomorrow and it's late, and Aiden still has to be put to bed. You know what, I'll just go."

He walks away, feeling like such a buffoon, but he feels her petite fingers wrap around his wrist. AJ turns around, confused by her gesture.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She removes her hand from his wrist, but he takes it back.

"I would…I would love that."

Elizabeth unlocks her front door and turns on the light as she passes through. Placing her bag down on the dinner table, she turns around to see AJ come through the door carrying a dozing Aiden.

"Where's his bedroom?" AJ asks in a low tone, careful not to awaken the sleeping toddler.

Elizabeth motions for him to follow her upstairs. Leading AJ into her youngest son's room, AJ places him down on his bed, then steps back so Elizabeth can tuck him in.

Stepping out into the hallway to give them some privacy, AJ looks at the numerous framed photographs hanging on the walls. He smiles at the one of Elizabeth, Cameron and Aiden, taken at what seemed like the zoo. Aiden had his face painted like a lion and Cameron was wearing a tiger hat.

Hearing his phone buzz, AJ pulls it out to see a Happy Fourth of July text message from Michael. AJ smiles and texts back that he hopes that Michael's day was as his.

Scrolling through his pictures, AJ stops on a recent one, taken earlier that day. Aiden was sitting on his lap, marshmallow all over his face. AJ was wearing the Kiss the cook apron Elizabeth got him. He had his arm Elizabeth, and they were all laughing at something Aiden said. AJ grins at the look on Elizabeth's face, not believing the luck he had with this woman.

The door closes next to him and AJ looks up to see Elizabeth standing beside him. Her hands are behind her back and her look is inquisitive.

"What's got you so smiley," Elizabeth curiously asks. AJ hands his phone to her. She quietly laughs herself. "This is a great picture. I can't believe Aiden got that all over himself."

"He is his mother' son." Elizabeth thumps him on his shoulder, causing AJ to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. He looks down at her, gently caressing her cheek when he feels her arms wrap around his middle.

The air is thick with tension. There were no children between them now. No buffers. No interruptions. Just two consenting adults who found each other mutually attractive.

AJ brushes a strand of hair away from her face, and before he knows it, he's kissing her. Quickly turning them around so her back is against the wall, AJ finds this kiss much different than any other. It was more passionate, urgent, and almost animalistic. Pulling away for a necessary breath, their chests moving up and down in unison, AJ leans his forehead against hers.

"Is this too fast?" He exhales; making sure that this is what she wanted, because clearly from that kiss, this is what he wanted. He feels her fingers lazily sift through the hairs on the nape of his neck, finding the movement the most soothing thing in the world.

"I want you," Elizabeth huskily replies. Once he felt her unbuttoning his shirt, AJ lifts her up into his arms.

"Where's your bedroom," AJ quickly asks, not sure how longer he would last.

Looking into his hooded eyes, seeing his desire for her shining through, Elizabeth knew that she should be hesitant when taking this step in their relationship. But she didn't. She didn't feel nervous or worried about giving him one of, if not the, most precious things to her.

Her heart.


End file.
